Pasado interrumpido
by Allegra Von Dor
Summary: Harry está muriendo, ha perdido toda esperanza de tener un futuro, pero esto cambia al recibir la visita de dos desconocidos que afirman ser sus padres, ante ello nuestro héroe se verá mezclado en una nueva aventura: ir al pasado, esta vez no para cambiar algo, sino para provocarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Pasado interrumpido

Capítulo uno: DE MUERTE Y LOCURAS

Por fin todo terminó.

Sentía como su vida se apagaba con cada aliento que salía de su boca, después de haber luchado tanto el destino se ensañaba con él una vez más, tenía ganas de gritar y hacer esa pregunta que se había formulado en su corazón _¿Por qué?_

Siempre la pronunciaba mentalmente, pensando que tal vez algún día alguien le respondería, se la hacía cuando vivía con los Dursley, cuando le maltrataban, lo humillaban y le mentían , se la hiso cuando su condición de Elegido le fue revelada y cuando varios de sus seres amados morían uno tras otro.

Seguía sin respuesta, qué decepción.

Suspiró mirando el techo de la habitación que ocupaba en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, la casa principal de los Black y su hogar desde que había dejado la escuela después de la última batalla; su pecho subía y bajaba entrecortadamente, los espasmos de dolor en sus pulmones y corazón habían parado hace unos minutos, pero cansadamente sabía que no lo harían por mucho.

Los últimos seis meses se los había pasado con esos dolorosos ataques, al principio no molestaban tanto, los confundió con músculos desgarrados o huesos mal soldados que reclamaban cada vez que hacía movimientos bruscos, ya que después de haber acabado con Voldemort, Madame Pomfrey le había curado a las prisas, tenía mucha otra gente que estaba en peores condiciones que él y necesitaban la ayuda con más urgencia, así que cuando los tenía solo tomaba una poción para el dolor y olvidaba el asunto, aunque claro, los problemas no pueden evitarse para siempre.

Al cumplirse tres meses desde el comienzo de sus ataques, el dolor se había vuelto insoportable, tanto que durante los peores se desmayaba debido a la horrible sensación.

Sus amigos se enteraron muy tarde de su condición, Harry era necio y lo había ocultado por demasiado tiempo, alegando que no quería perturbar la paz y felicidad de todos ellos; con pánico en sus ojos pudo ver la culpabilidad mezclada con miedo que se plasmaba en los rostros de sus amigos, se sintió mal, lo había estropeado todo de nuevo por ser débil.

Después de una larga platica y mucho apoyo de sus amigos fue llevado a San Mungo, la noticia de su enfermedad se esparció como pólvora por el mundo mágico, varios de los mejores medimagos se presentaron en el hospital para ofrecer sus servicios, mucha gente incluso fue a acampar fuera del edificio para presentar sus respetos y buenos deseos para la recuperación del joven al que le debían la vida.

Fue revisado y tratado, pero lamentablemente ninguno pudo hacer nada.

Ya era muy tarde.

La infelicidad que había estado tratando de alejar de sus amigos les cayó como un balde de agua fría, lloraron por él, por la injusticia de la vida que parecía tomarla cada vez peor contra él.

Al cumplirse seis meses ya no era capaz ni de levantarse de su cama, su piel antes suave y hermosa como porcelana blanca lucía ahora muerta y fría como la de un cadáver, los tentadores labios estaban rotos y resecos, mientras que su cuerpo cada día se debilitaba más, sus ojos estaban opacos y sin luz, él mismo ya no se sentía como el Harry Potter que había luchado y vencido los peores obstáculos, toda esperanza de una vida nueva y tranquila ya no existía. Su único consuelo era que por fin podría ver a su amada familia.

Sintiendo el doloroso escalofrío que recorría su columna vertebral anticipando un nuevo ataque, el joven se acomodó en el gran lecho en posición fetal, un gemido roto escapó de su garganta, sus opacas esmeraldas recorrieron la cama buscando así distraerse un momento, acarició con cariño las sábanas limpias que Hermione y Ginny le habían colocado esa mañana, sintió contra su piel el agradable calor de la pijama que tanto Ron como George le habían ayudado a colocarse antes de que se fueran a cenar para dejarlo dormir.

De nuevo su corazón fue estrujado por un puño invisible, el aire se atoró en sus pulmones, sus ojos comenzaron a arder haciéndole soltar lágrimas y sintió cómo la tristeza que había sentido desde la última batalla crecía aún más en su interior.

¿Por qué?

La habitación se enfrió, supo de inmediato que la muerte ya había llegado por él.

-No temo morir- estaba en paz, es más, lo deseaba, que por fin acabara, quería ver a quienes hace tiempo había perdido, el dolor lo estaba dejando inconsciente cuando de repente una presencia extrañamente familiar se materializó a su lado, diablos, ¿es que caso el sufrimiento lo había vuelto loco por fin?

-No mi niño, no lo estás- al escuchar esa suave voz tan cerca la bruma implantada en su mente que lo aletargaba se disipó violentamente, volvió el rostro tan rápido que escuchó sus huesos crujir, topándose con un par de figuras fantasmagóricas encapuchadas, se incorporó lentamente, movió su mano disimuladamente bajo su almohada para palpar su varita.

-¿Cómo entraron? ¿Qué quieren?- los espectros permanecieron en silencio, podía sentir sus miradas fijas en él, analizando cada detalle de su maltrecha figura, Harry por su parte hiso lo mismo, por la altura dedujo que eran hombres solo que uno era más bajo que el otro por media cabeza, además de eso no pudo ver otras cosas debido a los mantos que los cubrían.

-¡Merlín bendito, mi ángel, estás peor de lo que creí! – el más bajo fue el que hablo, identificó su voz suave con la que le habló al principio

-No te preocupes, sigue vivo, hay esperanza –dijo el otro encapuchado infundiéndole a su compañero tranquilidad al tiempo que rodeaba su cintura, el trato entre ellos se le antojo a Harry muy íntimo, como el de un par de amantes.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- la voz del muchacho sonaba ronca como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo y así era, a estas alturas hasta sostener una charla de más de cinco minutos le agotaba.

-Venimos a ayudarte- la figura más alta hablo evadiendo la pregunta sobre sus identidades, al Niño-Que-Vivió no se le pasó por alto ese detalle- debes saber muchas cosas ¿sabes por qué estás muriendo? ¿por qué la tristeza te hunde día con día?

Harry sintió gran extrañeza ante esas preguntas, no se imaginaba quiénes pudieran ser estos sujetos, no eran mortífagos, si lo fueran posiblemente ya estaría muerto.

-Estoy enfermo, tanta magia oscura dañó mi núcleo, es lo que los sanadores me dijeron, al ser yo un mago de la luz mi magia se contaminó con demasiada oscuridad y se desequilibró.

Las figuras se quedaron quietas antes de que la más pequeña volviera a hablar mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Tú naciste de la magia oscura, aún en ésta vida eres inmune a ella, te protege, no te daña.

El joven estaba muy confundido, no comprendía lo que acababan de decir ¿la oscuridad le protegía? ¿a qué se referían con eso de "en ésta vida"?

Ya estaba harto, los apuntó con su varita sintiendo como la ira corría por sus venas, malditos ¡ni en su lecho de muerte le dejaban tranquilo!

-No volveré a preguntar ¡¿quiénes son ustedes?!

La habitación quedó en silencio, los dos hombres se acercaron un poco a él al mismo tiempo en que descubrían sus rostros, la mente de Harry quedó en blanco por un segundo, sus rostros eran definitivamente familiares, lentamente bajó su varita y observó al que estaba más cerca de él, era el hombre más bajo, era muy bello, analizó sus rasgos detenidamente, tenía el cabello negro con reflejos azulados, la piel aperlada y los ojos grises, detuvo su escrutinio en estos últimos.

Si no hubiera visto su rostro antes podría haber jurado que eran los ojos de su padrino, su querido Sirius, tenían la misma maravillosa y extraña coloración distintiva de los Black, un azul cobalto que se degradaba desde el centro del ojo hasta convertirse en un gris mercurio, le miraba con calidez, como se mira a un ser amado.

La figura fantasmal acercó su elegante mano de dedos largos a la mejilla de Harry y la acarició, fue un contacto leve como alas de mariposa o una brisa tranquila.

El otro hombre no se acercó, solo se le quedó mirando desde donde estaba pero aun así pudo ver el mismo sentimiento en sus ojos, se sorprendió al percatarse de que eran verdes como los propios, solo un poco más oscuros, tenía facciones masculinas, los pómulos altos y la nariz recta, un hombre sin duda apuesto.

El bello hombre que le había acariciado tomó su rostro perforándole con los sentimientos que reflejaban, supo de inmediato que pasaría algo importante.

-Este asustado, no te culpo, yo también lo estaría si un par de desconocidos irrumpieran en mi habitación, lo sentimos mucho, pero debes saber algo, amor

El otro hombre se adelantó un paso, alzó su mano para acariciar el sedoso cabello del más joven

-Disculpa la descortesía, debemos presentarnos, yo soy Acube Peverell y él- señaló al otro- es mi esposo, Rasalhange Black y somos…

Calló a la mitad, pasó un momento en el que no pudo seguir así que Rasalhange tomó la palabra, esperaba que no salieran con alguna locura, comenzaba a agotarse

-Somos tus padres, Harry

Demonios, una maldita locura.


	2. Chapter 2 Sin miedo

Capítulo dos:

-Somos tus padres, Harry

Ésta vez, el silencio duró poco, el chico comenzó a reír incontrolablemente.

Sinceramente, ambos adultos estaban preparados para que les maldijera e incluso que los atacara, pero definitivamente no para lidiar con un adolescente aparentemente enloquecido ¡Demonios! ¿Acaso lo habían roto con la noticia?

Con un suspiro, Harry limpió una lágrima mientras sonreía cansadamente

-Muy gracioso, en definitiva el mejor chiste que me han contado

-No es chiste

-Claro, es inútil que sigan con su juego, ya lograron molestar ahora váyanse, no le diré a nadie que estuvieron aquí, a cambio ya no quiero que vuelvan- se recostó dándoles la espalda a los confundidos adultos- No hagan ruido al salir.

En cualquier otro caso no le daría la espalda a sujetos sospechosos como esos, pero realmente ahora ya no importaba, ¿qué podría pasar?, ser asesinado era lo que menos le importaba, solamente se estaría adelantando un poco.

Desafortunadamente en vez de sentirse solo nuevamente, sintió un peso extra que hundía la cama a sus espaldas.

-Sé que no nos crees, pero tampoco puedes negar la familiaridad en tu mirada, dime ¿Cuándo viste nuestros rostros no nos reconociste vagamente, como si fuéramos parte de un sueño?

El joven se tensó porque sabía que lo que el hombre decía era cierto, los reconocía.

Ignorando esto se levantó encarándolos

-Mis padres están muertos, soy hijo de James y Lily Potter, dos personas maravillosas que murieron como héroes al salvar mi vida ¡No se atrevan a ensuciar sus memorias con sus mentiras!- ¡¿Cómo se atrevían esos, esos…impostores?!

-Si, Harry, eso lo sabemos, pero Acube y yo también somos tus padres o al menos lo éramos

-Lo eran?- la confusión se unió a la ira, demasiadas emociones para su frágil mente

-Así es, en tu vida pasada

El cuerpo del menor se relajó alegrando a ambos extraños, creyeron que el muchacho les escucharía por fin.

-Lárguense

-No, debes escuchar

-¡He dicho que se larguen!- Y sin saber cómo o de dónde había sacado las fuerzas, saltó de la cama arrastrando consigo sábanas y el florero de su cómoda que se hiso pedazos, sintió la gravedad tirando de su cuerpo hacia abajo, pero antes de que se lastimara con los filosos fragmentos, fue atrapado en el aire por un par de brazos.

Miró a su salvador topándose con el conocido par de ojos verdes.

Acube lo colocó de nuevo en el lecho.

-Muy bien, ¡ya es suficiente jovencito, te quedarás quieto, no gritarás y escucharás lo que tenemos que decirte!- Harry hiso lo que le ordenaron, debido al tono de regaño y reproche que el mayor había usado se sintió sumamente avergonzado por su reacción tan precipitada.

Ahora fue el turno de Rasalhange para hablar

-Nuestra intención no es dañarte, Harry, nosotros fuimos tus padres en el pasado, se supone que ibas a nacer en el seno de nuestra familia, pero algo lo impidió- el bello hombre tomó una de sus frágiles manos con cuidado- moriste junto a mí cuando aún estabas en mi vientre, tu alma reencarnó en quien eres ahora: Harry Potter, pero al mismo tiempo sigues siendo Evan Hydrus Peverell-Black

-Resultó irónico, ya que hasta donde sabemos, la misma profecía que se creó cuando ibas a nacer volvió a ser pronunciada cuando reencarnaste en éste tiempo

-Y eso solo nos demuestra que eres nuestro hijo, mi principito- Ras lo abrazó – no sabes cuan feliz soy al poder verte aunque sea una vez

Los ojos de Rasalhange se aguaron, pero fue rápidamente apoyado por su esposo

-Al impedirse tu nacimiento se desataron una serie de hechos catastróficos, tu tenías una misión muy importante, la sigues teniendo, debes vivir mi amor, el mundo depende de eso

Acube acarició sus cabellos con cariño y pudo sentir la sinceridad en ese simple gesto

Tal vez…tal vez lo que decían era verdad, no le sorprendería del todo, nada en su vida sucedía de forma normal.

-Bueno, sé que dicen la verdad-suspiró- pero aun así ya es tarde, estoy muriendo y no hay cura para lo que me ocurre, me estoy autodestruyendo, ya no quiero luchar, a pesar de la gente y de mis amigos…no es suficiente, estoy vacío

Ras negó con su cabeza

-Aún no es demasiado tarde, sigues con vida y para eso hemos venido, podemos ayudar.

Se levantó y tomó a Acube de la mano, juntos le miraron

-Pero debes confiar en lo que te contamos, debes ser fuerte para lo que viene- ambos le tendieron sus manos al joven-¿estás dispuesto a dejar todo esto atrás? ¿a dejar tu tiempo y comenzar de nuevo?

Harry se levantó dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la ventana, observó la noche estrellada con nostalgia, la luna estaba escondida tras nubes tormentosa y a lo lejos pudo escuchar un aullido casi como si lo incitara a aceptar, recordó a su padrino, a Remus, a sus amigos caídos, a sus amados padres y… a Tom Riddle.

Sin saber por qué, ese último rostro en su memoria le convenció, si aceptaba ir con ellos podría evitar mucho sufrimiento y ¿quién sabe?, tal vez cumplir con esa misión para la que debió haber nacido.

Silenciosamente se despidió de su mundo, listo para crear uno nuevo, se acercó a la pareja y tomó sus manos.

Los miró extrañado

-¿Por qué…?

-Somos recuerdos, hijo, enviados por un mago sumamente poderoso para encontrarte y devolverte al tiempo al que realmente perteneces, él nos contó todo y nos extrajo de nuestros "yo" originales, confiamos en él y aceptamos, no temas, no somos horrocruxes o algo parecido

De nuevo supo que eran sinceros y sin más vacilación se despidió de su mundo, ambos le abrazaron al mismo tiempo en que todo comenzó a darle vueltas y desaparecía frente a sus ojos, la calidez y el vértigo se apoderaron de su mente.

Todo se volvió negro, pero en su último lapso de conciencia supo que ya no sentía miedo, sino ansias de encontrar algo que le había sido arrebatado.


	3. Chapter 3 Lo que debió ser

Capitulo tres- Lo que debió ser

31 de Julio de 1948- Día en el que Rasalhange Black y su hijo no-nato debían morir

Lord Peverell corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas , sus pulmones quemaban con cada respiro, su mente era un caos que le gritaba a su cuerpo de forma atronadora, que le ordenaba avanzar más rápido, solo pensaba "ellos no, ellos no, por Merlín, ¡ELLOS NO!"

FLASHBACK

Siempre había sido un hombre solitario, incluso cuando sus padres vivían se sentía solo, viviendo en su gran mansión, sin más compañía que el mayordomo que le había criado como si fuera su propio hijo, el ejército de elfos domésticos que le servían y las voces de los retratos de varias generaciones de su familia, para él sus títulos y riquezas, que eran tan grandes que podría comprar toda Inglaterra si él quisiera, no eran más que barrotes en su jaula de oro.

Siempre solo, sin razones para vivir, sin nada más que un corazón congelado…

Por fin se había hartado de vivir encerrado, cuando su padre murió de tristeza unos meses después del fallecimiento de su madre, Acube decidió salir y explorar el mundo, dejó de lado los negocios y las tierras familiares para ir en busca de aquello que le faltaba a su vida.

Viajó por todo el mundo, conociendo lugares maravillosos llenos de vida y color, conoció el enamoramiento y la pasión, la adrenalina de aventuras alocadas, de peligro y satisfacción, poco a poco su verdadera personalidad fue aflorando, convirtiendo al triste heredero en un hombre alegre y jovial, capaz de conquistar a cualquier persona con una sola de sus encantadoras sonrisas; tuvo romances aquí y allá, pero nadie lograba conquistarlo por completo, solo era deseo desenfrenado que se desvanecía una vez que saciaba sus ansias de calor humano.

Hasta que le conoció.

Tenía poco que había regresado de su último viaje a la India, adelantó su llegada un mes debido a que surgieron problemas con una de sus empresas; ni bien puso un pie en su mansión, fue arrastrado por su querido mayordomo William Grey a una cena para recaudar fondos en el Ministerio, bajo la amenaza de encadenarlo en el sótano de su mansión y obligarlo a acabar todo el trabajo atrasado de un año si se atrevía a escaparse en medio de la fiesta, como era su costumbre cuando acudía a dichos eventos . Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón , se enfundó en sus mejores galas y acepto pasar unas largas horas escuchando a lambiscones que fingían apreciarle para conseguir alianzas y contraatacando comentarios mordaces de varios rivales.

Eran apenas un poco más de las diez y ya se encontraba horriblemente aburrido, paseó su vista distraídamente por el salón, solo pudo ver aristócratas estirados hasta que sus ojos se encontraron abruptamente con otro par que le congeló en hielo ardiente, era la mirada más bella que alguna vez había tenido el placer de captar, azul-grisácea, tan triste y vacía como la que él mismo tuvo alguna vez; observó a su portador lentamente después de que éste se volteara avergonzado, era un joven un par de años más joven que Acube, alto y esbelto, con un porte excepcional, lleno de elegancia y orgullo, lo vio moverse por el gran salón ágilmente, era sumamente hermoso, atraía la mirada llena de deseo tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

Acube sintió por primera vez celos, así supo que había caído en la trampa del amor.

Y se prometió que le tendría, que no lo dejaría ir ahora que por fin había encontrado lo que le hacía falta.

Al día siguiente recibió de mano de William la carpeta con toda la información del hermoso joven de la fiesta.

Su nombre era Rasalhange Black, el hijo mayor de Melania McMillan y Arcturus Black, no heredaría el puesto de patriarca de los Black debido a su condición fértil, ese lugar era de su hermano menor Orión, así que lo más probable es que fuera comprometido como su hermana Lucretia , eso último no le gustó para nada.

Así que ni tardo ni perezoso comenzó su plan para conquistarlo, decidió mantener su identidad en secreto, si el joven Black se interesaba en él, quería que fuera por crédito propio, no por conveniencia. Arreglo encuentros "casuales" para comenzar a conocerlo, al principio Rasalhange desconfió de él , pero gradualmente y completamente en contra de los mandatos de su familia, se enamoró perdidamente de él.

Los Black desconocían de la identidad del pretendiente de su hijo mayor, le encerraron y castigaron para impedir que se encontraran, Acube se molestó mucho, había averiguado de algunos sirvientes y del mismo Ras de la crueldad de los Black.

Tramó un plan para llevarse a su amado lejos de ellos, le secuestró una noche en la que ellos acudieron a otra estúpida fiesta de los altos mandos, le convenció de partir con él y no volver a regresar jamás; Ras dejó solo una nota que contenía todo el dolor y resentimiento hacia su familia, declarándoles que jamás volverían a saber de él y sin sufrimiento alguno, partió para siempre con su amado Acube.

Pasaron los primeros tres años de matrimonio viajando por el mundo, ya que Lord Peverell quería mostrarle a su consorte todas las maravillas que habían fuera de su jaula, se amaron intensamente, librándose de toda preocupación y tristeza, sus noches de pasión eran desenfrenadas, dulces, los llenaba a ambos haciéndoles fusionarse en un solo ser, todo era perfecto , pero la vida les dio otra sorpresa cuando viajaban por Francia: Rasalhange estaba embarazado.

Acube enloqueció de felicidad, compraron una casa en la campiña francesa, un bellísimo castillo de piedra negra en medio de kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque y praderas. Todo fue perfecto durante el embarazo, el pequeño príncipe, como el joven matrimonio llamaba a su bebé, no era demasiado inquieto, solo se movía cuando le hablaban o cuando Rasalhange pasaba su mano dulcemente sobre su abultado vientre.

El 31 de Julio era el día en el que tenían cita en el hospital de San Mirto en el centro de Paría, el medimago debía checar el desarrollo de su bebé ya que faltaban unos pocos meses para que naciera.

Llegaron puntuales a la cita, Acube había dejado a su esposo en el consultorio que le asignaron mientras iba a la cafetería para tomar algo mientras hacían el chequeo; se pidió un expreso doble con crema de almendras sin azúcar y se sentó en una meza desocupada, compró un periódico para enterarse de las ultimas noticias y se perdió entre sus páginas.

Hasta que escuchó una explosión.

Se levantó rápidamente para ver lo que ocurría, corrió entre los pasillos y sintió que el alma se le salió del cuerpo cuando vio el humo proveniente del ala oeste del hospital, había un enorme agujero en la pared de la que salía fuego negro, justo la ventana del consultorio en el que había dejado a su amado consorte.

FIN FLASHBACK

Llegó rápidamente hasta el destruido consultorio, se escuchaban de fondo las voces de las enfermeras que gritaban por las llamas. Sacó su varita y de un solo movimiento hiso salir una ola de agua para apagar las llamas, pero estas no cedieron ni un poco, seguían creciendo y expandiéndose por todos lados, cubriendo el cuerpo de su asustado esposo que jadeaba desesperado desde algún punto del caos ardiente.

Acube analizó la situación, palpo la magia del aire y se dio cuenta de que las llamas eran conjuradas desde el mismo infierno; su cuerpo se heló, nadie más que un nigromante podía invocar Fuego Infernal, eso lo sabía porque él mismo era uno, su familia siempre había estado ligada a la muerte.

Con un hechizo recitado en una lengua muerta fue amainando el fuego hasta casi desaparecerlo por completo, buscó con la mirada a Rsalhange, pero no vio nada, reaccionó cuando escucho un gemido lastimero proveniente de un armario para posiones, corrió lanzándose contra la puerta entre abierta, y apuntó amenazante con su varita cuando vio la figura negra encapuchada que estaba arrodillado junto al cuerpo agonizante de su amado, tenía una daga dorada en la mano, la hoja cubierta de sangre, sangre que también brotaba del vientre de Rasalhange y que poco a poco lo hundía en un charco escarlata

Gritó como una bestia herida y se abalanzó sobre el maldito que había asesinado a su heredero aun dentro del vientre materno, la varita de Sauco vibró entre sus dedos con sed de venganza ante la injuria hacia su amo, pero el encapuchado solo le mostró una sonrisa torcida y desapareció en una nube negra , dejando a Acube con el ataque en la punta de la varita, ahogado en dolor.

Estaba a punto de seguirle , pero la voz de su amado le detuvo.

-Mi a-a-mor- dijo Ras en un jadeo lleno de dolor

Lord Peverell acudió inmediatamente junto al agonizante cuerpo de su pareja, colocando una mano sobre el vientre sangrante y otra tratando de secar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Vas a estar bien, mi amor, vas a estar bien- su voz se quebró un poco, quería convencerse de que aún había esperanza de salvarle aunque fuera a él.

\- No, ya es t-tar-de, murió- la mano de Ras se colocó sobre la de su esposo que frenaba la hemorragia de su abdomen- promete q-que est-aras bien- sus bellísimos ojos se apagaban y Acube no pudo hacer nada más que negar desesperado

-Iré contigo, no te dejaré, te traeré de vuelta- ya estaba pensando en el ritual para invocar a la muerte y obligarla a devolver el alma de su esposo, pero un jadeo le distrajo

-No, no sin él- dijo el bello hombre mientras estrujaba la mano sobre su vientre

-Tendremos más, te daré todos los que quieras, pero por favor, no me dejes!- Acube lloraba como un niño pequeño, implorando porque el otro no le dejara- ¿para qué vivir sin tí?

Rasalhange solo sonrió un poco mientras cerraba sus ojos para siempre, la mano que descansaba sobre la de Acube resbaló ya sin vida hacia el suelo carmesí y éste gritó desesperado.

Maldijo sin reparo, invocando demonios sin darse cuenta, permitiendo que la sombra de la muerte se hiciera presente.

-No viviré sin ustedes

Acube tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo frio de su amado y lo envolvió con amor y delicadeza, tomó de nuevo la varita que le fue heredada de su familia e invocó el Fuego Infernal que no se extinguía hasta que arrasaba con todo, listo para ser consumido junto al cadáver de su pareja.


	4. Chapter 4 Renacimiento

Capitulo cuatro

Ya no había nada

Nada que le interese en éste mundo

Si ellos ya no estaba no tenía sentido vivir

.

.

.

Podía oler el humo que entraba a sus pulmones poco a poco, sentía el calor de las llamas lamiendo su piel, aun no quemaban gracias a su poder que seguía dominándolas, pero lo harían en cuanto perdiera la conciencia. Seria calcinado junto a su familia.

:

:

:

Ya podía sentir el dolor físico aunque el espiritual era mucho más agónico

Con amor estrecho el cuerpo de su consorte una vez más mientras acariciaba con una mano el vientre hinchado donde yacía el cuerpo de su pequeño príncipe, por un momento dudo el morir junto a ellos, podría primero buscar al asesino que le había arrebatado todo esa noche y tomar su venganza, pero desechó la idea al sentir la mano de Rasalhange aferrada a la suya propia, ya no había calor en esa mano, aun así el gesto en su cara impulsaba a Acube a no irse de su lado, no permitiría que su dulce amor atravesara solo el reino de los muertos con su bebé en brazos, no, el iría con ellos para guiarlos al paraíso

-Acube

Escuchó una suave voz que lo llamaba

-Acube

Una caricia en su mejilla, que suave era…

-Despierta

Y el obedeció, lucho contra la bruma de la inconsciencia, tratando de abrir los ojos, se le hiso muy difícil, le pesaban demasiado, pero al final lo logró

Con los párpados entreabiertos pudo ver el pequeño armario hecho borrones, parpadeo un poco para enfocar la vista, siendo el dobladillo de una capa lo que vio

Confundido, subió la vista para ver a la persona que estaba frente a él y quien sospechaba, lo había llamado entre sueños

-quién eres?- su voz estaba rasposa debido a la tos que le provocó el humo del incendio

No pudo ver más allá de la capucha del extraño, habría creído que el asesino de Ras había vuelto de no ser por el color de sus vestimentas que eran de un rojo vino muy oscuro, dudaba que se hubiera ido para cambiarse de capa y luego regresado a matarlo

-Soy un amigo- el extraño se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, su voz era tranquilizadora, extrañamente le hiso bajar la guardia

-Amigo?

-Así es

-Que haces aquí?

-He venido para ayudar y advertirles- Lord Peverell estaba confundido, ese extraño se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarles a él y a su difunto esposo, de seguro estaba loco, sino mal recordaba el ala de psiquiatría del hospital en el que se encontraba no estaba muy lejos, tal vez el sujeto se había escapado durante el ataque

-No creo que pueda ayudarme, solo quiero ir junto a mi esposo e hijo, usted ya no puede hacer nada por nosotros

El extraño hiso un sonido gutural en desacuerdo, negó suavemente con la cabeza y volvió a dirigirse al cansado hombre, esta vez su voz salió con un tono conmovido debido a la triste escena que presenciaba

-Puedo hacerlo, puedo ayudarles, puedo devolverle lo que ha perdido y a cambio yo también le pediré su ayuda- sin dejar que Acube le respondiera, el encapuchado posó ambas manos sobre el cuerpo inerte del difunto, una sobre la frente y la otra sobre el vientre, lo escuchó recitar en una lengua extraña mientras las manos se movían dibujando símbolos invisibles, de repente aparecieron varias esferas de luz de diferentes tamaños, el extraño pareció revisar cada una hasta que atrajo dos hacia cada una de sus manos, confundido vio cómo las introducía dentro del cuerpo inerte de su esposo.

-Sean valientes- fue lo único que le dijo el encapuchado antes de desaparecer.

Y con gran asombro, Lord Peverell, guardián de las Reliquias de la Muerte, vio cómo la sangre de su amado regresaba al cuerpo de éste, cerrando la herida y haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de nuevo con vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoO

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos todo estaba en blanco, literalmente.

Sus ojos trataban de enfocar torpemente el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba, estaba borroso así que estiró inmediatamente su mano para alcanzar los lentes que había dejado sobre su mesita de noche, frunció un poco el ceño cuando su extremidad se movió de forma errante, como cuando pasas mucho tiempo dormido. Lo intentó de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado e inmediatamente unas enormes ganas de llorar lo embargaron, abrumándolo por la intensidad del sentimiento y haciendo que soltara un alarido, el aire llenando sus pulmones con cada nueva oleada de lágrimas.

Se detuvo cuando sintió que lo levantaron, asustado, trató de enjuagarse los ojos para ver a la persona que lo había hecho, pero solo logró manotear en el aire.

-Shhhh, tranquilo hermoso, te llevaré con tu papi- habló la suave voz de una mujer mientras le palmeaba suavemente el trasero para calmarlo

Harry estaba completamente confundido. ¡¿Quién demonios era esa mujer y porqué palmeaba SU trasero como si fuera un maldito bebé?! Sintió cómo era depositado sobre algo muy blando y cálido que le envolvió, le fue imposible evitar la agradable sensación que le inundó, se sentía seguro y tranquilo, además, quien fuera que le tuviera en brazos, olía realmente bien.

-Hola principito, ya no llores, estás con tus padres mi amor- una caricia le recorrió una mejilla

El ojiverde se quedó de piedra, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿la persona que le habló había dicho PADRES?, creyó que se estaba volviendo loco, hiso memoria para saber cómo había llegado a ésta situación. La voz del hombre que le tenía en brazos era extremadamente familiar, su olor e incluso su tacto eran reconocibles para él.

Le tomó muchísimo esfuerzo el poder enfocar aunque fuera un poco la vista, la silueta borrosa sobre él tomó forma y lo primero que Harry vio fueron un par de ojos de coloración única, ojos que le pertenecían a su fallecido padrino, Sirius Black y los cuales solo le había visto a otra persona: Rasalhange Black, su padre.

Y fue como si un interruptor hubiera sido activado dentro de su mente, dándole paso a sus memorias. Recordó toda su vida antes de que matara a Voldemort y todo lo que le había seguido después: la destrucción de Hogwarts, el alivio del mundo mágico, su enfermedad, la preocupación de sus amigos, la visita de sus padres del pasado y la luz cegadora que le envolvió antes de despertar allí.

-No es justo Ras, yo también quiero cargarlo- dijo una voz gruesa, sacando a Harry de sus recuerdos. Fue pasado a otros brazos más grades, el niño podía sentir los fuertes músculos bajo su cuerpo- es precioso

-Y tiene nuestros ojos, ¿te das cuenta? Después de tanto discutir, nuestro pequeño decidió complacernos a los dos- el que supuso Harry que era Rasalhange habló divertido, felicidad desbordaba por cada una de sus palabras, sorprendiéndolo al reparar en que él mismo estaba bastante a gusto.

Una vez que se acostumbró a su nuevo cuerpo, que ahora parecía ser el de un recién nacido, Harry pudo ver más claramente a quien lo acunaba en brazos. En efecto, era Acube, su otro padre, giró un poco su cabecita y pudo ver a Rasalhange sobre una gran cama de seda blanca, en realidad, toda la habitación en la que se encontraban era de ese color, pero estaba seguro de que no era un hospital

\- Ya decidiste cómo quieres llamarlo?- le preguntó su…padre a su papá (¡Merlín, que extraño era tener padres de nuevo¡)

\- Sí, se llamará como mi abuela, Hydra, pero como es un niño será Hydrus- un poco de tristeza cubrió su bello rostro- ella era la única que me amaba en esa jaula de pesadillas que es la familia Black- ahora se veía enojado, Harry sintió ganas de consolarlo.

-Tranquilo amor-acarició su mejilla para calmarlo- yo también he decidido cómo llamarlo

Ras volvió a sentirse bien, estaba sumamente feliz y ¿Cómo no estarlo?, ver a su pequeño príncipe en brazos de su esposo le hinchaban el pecho de dicha y orgullo.

-Evan, como el último Lord de la casa Griffindor, era uno de los más grandes amigos de mi padre, y también fue mi padrino- Ras se asombró al escucharlo, su marido jamás le había hablado de eso, pero lo comprendía, aún les faltaba revelarse muchas cosas de sus vidas.

-Entonces, mi amado niño- dijo Lord Peverell al regresar su vista a su hijo-tu nombre será Evan Hydrus Peverell Black, bienvenido a la familia- Ras se acercó y los dos adultos besaron la frente de Harry, o más bien, de Evan.

La sensación que inundó el corazón del ex NIiño-Que-Vivió fue indescriptible, se sentía en un sueño ahí, envuelto en seda, con dos padres que le amaban, con un futuro prometedor lleno de felicidad, riqueza y amor.

El Salvador aceptó con gusto a las personas que lo rodeaban y que le protegerían, se prometió jamás olvidar todo lo que había vivido junto a sus amigos, ni olvidar jamás a su otra familia, a sus otros padres, atesoraría sus recuerdos, serían su guía para cambiar el mundo y aprovechar la nueva oportunidad que le había sido dada. Se sentía cansado, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse mientras su frágil cuerpo era estrechado en una calidez reconfortante, lo último que vio antes de caer en el sueño fueron dos pares de ojos amables y de fascinante color, lo último que escuchó fu

"Te amamos, hijo"


	5. Chapter 5 PRELUDIO: Antes de actuar

Capítulo cinco

Su vida era normal y extraña…¿era eso posible?

Al parecer sí, la cosa era el porqué, bueno, tendremos que explicarlo.

Su nueva vida era maravillosa sin dudas, los Peverell eran personas muy buenas, lo amaban sin límites e incondicionalmente, su día a día era tan feliz y placentero que Harry se olvidó brevemente de su anterior vida, nuevos y maravillosos recuerdos empujaron los crueles y dolorosos al fondo de su memoria, no luchó por volver a recordar, permitió que los rostros de sus seres queridos se difuminaran, dibujando sobre esos borrones los gestos de Acube y Rasalhange. Casi rompió su promesa

Y se sintió como basura. Fue una noche en que tuvo una horrible pesadilla la que le recordó a qué venía y quién era realmente. Hogwarts en llamas, sus amigos y demás personas amadas yacían en un charco de su propia sangre y le preguntaban a gritos al joven mago porqué los había olvidado. Harry despertó gritando y llorando, rogándole a sus recuerdos que lo perdonaran por haber permitido que su mente casi los olvidara; escuchó el portazo que dio su padre al entrar corriendo con varita en mano a su habitación, buscando cualquier peligro que fuera responsable de la agitación de su heredero. Cuando vio que no había nadie más ahí, Acube se le acercó con cuidado, rodeándolo en un abrazo apretado y protector, el pequeño de apenas cinco años se aferraba a su cuerpo como si temiera quedarse solo, lo acomodó sobre su pecho mientras los arropaba a ambos en la gran cama cubierta de un edredón de color azul con estrellas amarillas que brillaban débilmente, volteó a ver a Evan para preguntarle por su alteración, pero el niño ya se había quedado dormido.

Al día siguiente, cuando su hijo bajó a desayunar, no besó la mejilla de Ras ni le permitió a Acube que lo besara en la frente como saludo, fue directamente a su asiento, en vez de eso les dedicó un saludo cortés y una sonrisa cálida antes de comenzar a comer. Ambos padres se voltearon a ver extrañados por la actitud del pequeño. Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que eso sería normal en él después de que tuviera una pesadilla, despertaba a mitad de la noche alterado, se dormía sin hablar de su sueño, se comportaba un poco distante al día siguiente y después volvía a ser su pequeño y dulce príncipe, que corría gustoso a los brazos de sus padres.

Cuando cumplió ocho años, su cerebro alcanzó la suficiente madurez como para usar de nuevo su magia sin problemas, sorprendiendo a su papá Ras cuando éste le vio arreglar el hermoso espejo de mano que la abuela Hydra le había regalado al adulto cuando salió del colegio, ya que Evan lo había tirado por accidente mientras practicaba con él el hechizo levitador. Rasalhange armó un alboroto, tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo llevó corriendo a la oficina de su esposo para hablarle sobre la proeza del niño, ese fue el empuje que Evan necesitaba para comenzar con su preparación y por ende, con sus planes. Inmediatamente después de que le mostrara de nuevo a ambos hombres cómo reparaba el espejo, fueron convocados decenas de profesores de cualquier materia que Evan pudiera imaginar, sus clases básicas de literatura, matemáticas, etiqueta, ciencias, geografía, etcétera fueron relevadas por las clases que un niño mágico común tomaba hasta que entraba a Hogwarts. Al año siguiente, para estupor total de sus padres y profesores, había terminado el programa completo de los siete años del colegio y al año siguiente tenía con una calificación perfecta todos los cursos avanzados.

Cuando vieron esto, sus padres no supieron qué hacer, estaban orgullosos del genio que mostraba a tan temprana edad, pero también se preocupaban por su madurez, creyeron que era debido a la falta de compañía, se la vivía explorando el castillo, charlando con los retratos y las criaturas que habitaban dentro y fuera de él, pero cuando se lo comentaron al niño, éste les dijo que su soledad no era un problema, es más, les dijo que eso era algo que le gustaba mucho ya que los tenía a ambos solo para él mismo, comentando también que ser observado por la gente era algo que le desagradaba, en especial gente como reporteros y lame botas. Eso último los dejó perplejos, ¿Cuándo un reportero u otras personas se habían acercado al chico?

POV HARRY/EVAN

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, aun los sentía pesados; había pasado toda la tarde jugando Quidditch con padre, cerca de cuatro horas, y cuando por fin bajamos a tierra ambos estábamos exhaustos, comimos la merienda que papá nos preparó y nos duchamos juntos. Al terminar, padre se fue a atender sus asuntos mientras yo me iba a tomar una breve siesta.

Hice un _tempus_ sin varita para saber la hora, la luz ya no entraba por el gran ventanal de mi habitación, eran la una y media de la mañana ¡valla! Había dormido demasiado, suspiré mientras me daba la vuelta sobre la cama, enredando las sábanas frías alrededor de mis piernas, observando mi alrededor: mi cuarto era muy grande, más grande que la casa completa de los Dursley, los muebles eran hermosos, estaban tallados en madera de cedro blanco cubiertos por una brillante capa de barniz egipcio; las alfombras persas, suaves bajo mis pies descalzos seguían como nuevas, impecables a pesar de las veces en que había tirado cosas como alimento y pintura sobre ellas cuando era más pequeño; las paredes estaban cubiertas por tapices de colores cálidos, los posters de equipos deportivos y los cuadros de marcos dorados los adornaban, haciendo juego con el bellísimo candelabro de cristal alemán que colgaba del techo junto a colgantes de hipogrifos y pegasos hechos de oro con incrustaciones de esmeraldas en sus ojos; posé mi mirada sobre la chimenea de mármol azul, cuyas llamas amarillas hacían que el cuarto brillara con luz verde, los retratos de mis padres estaban ahí, entre huevos Fabergé que papá había comprado por impulso y figuritas de papel que Toffy, mi elfa doméstica, me enseñó a hacer; la luz me distrajo cuando hiso brillar el espejo del tocador, junto con las delicadas botellitas de cristal que contenían perfumes exóticos que descansaban sobre él, los cepillos de marfil, las manijas de plata, la madera blanca, todo tenía un halo luminoso. ¿Quién habría de imaginar que el pobre huérfano Potter viviría algún día entre semejante riqueza? Nadie, eso era seguro, ni siquiera yo lo habría pensado.

Estiré mi cuerpo cual gato sobre las sábanas de seda, hundiendo mi cabeza en los almohadones de pluma que estaban enfundados en terciopelo; llevé dos de mis dedos al puente de mi nariz para masajearla y volver a abrir mis ojos, perdiéndolos entre las cortinas de lino de mi cama, me di un momento para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora.

El ultimo año había sido bastante interesante en cuanto a aprendizaje, ya que recibió clases avanzadas de lo que ya sabía y pudo mejorar extraordinariamente en cuanto a defensa, artes oscuras y- para su asombro- pociones, las pesadillas habían desaparecido casi por completo, aun tenía alguna de vez en cuando como recordatorio de aquello que no podía dejar atrás; mis padres siempre estaban ahí cuando los necesitaba, en realidad, rara vez salían de Peverell Manor, padre trabajaba casi todo el día dentro de su gran estudio en la torre este y papá gustaba de leer en la biblioteca o ayudaba en los negocios familiares cuando era necesario, esto me resultaba extraño al principio, si no mal recordaba, los Lores solían dejar a sus familias la mayoría del tiempo, acudiendo a comidas y reuniones políticas para adquirir influencias y más poder, justo como había visto hacerlo a Lucius Malfoy y a la mayoría de los padres de los Slytherin; pero revisando un día en los cajones del escritorio de padre, encontré un periódico de hace varios años, el encabezado decía "Los reyes del mundo mágico mueren, la familia Péndragon consumida por las llamas", el artículo hablaba de un misterioso accidente que provocó el deceso de mi familia, fue entonces que entendí por qué jamás salíamos sin un hechizo glamour sobre nosotros, porqué yo había crecido tan aislado y porqué mis padres nunca salían, al parecer nuestra familia operaba varios negocios desde las sombras amparada en su falsa muerte.

Esto me dio una gran idea: según lo que me habían contado Acube y Rasalhange cuando se me aparecieron la noche en que me fui de mi tiempo, se suponía que mi muerte prematura desencadenaría el tenebroso futuro en el que tantos habían muerto y que había dejado al mundo mágico casi completamente destruido, pues bien, ya sabía cómo comenzar. La persona que había provocado ese incendio en el hospital me dio el anonimato que necesitaba para poder actuar en su contra, ¡qué ironía!, el pobre desgraciado no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo. Tantas muertes de seres que yo amaba, una infancia triste y dolorosa, caos, guerra, horror, dolor y sangre, todo me lo pagaría, quien fuera que fuese esa persona, pagaría por todo el daño que había hecho.

Me lo juré a mí mismo, no descansaré hasta ver al responsable de todo eso suplicando piedad a mis pies, yo ya no era solo Harry Potter, la vida que llevé me enseñó muchas cosas y la que llevo ahora las reforzó, llegué a pensar que Voldemort realmente tenía razón al decir que no existía el bien ni el mal, solo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo. Mi familia era oscura, pero no por eso era mala y, si no mal recordaba, en la luz había magos que no eran exactamente buenas personas. Volví al tiempo en el que se puede cambiar al mundo sin necesidad de sacrificios, ahora lo único que necesito es averiguar quiénes están aquí, debo ubicar el punto exacto del tiempo en el que me encuentro, sabiendo eso puedo organizarme e iniciar mi búsqueda de aquel que puede ayudarme, Tom Riddle.


End file.
